The present invention relates to a liquid-cooled-type cooling device for cooling a heat-generating body composed of an electronic component such as a semiconductor device.
In the present specification and appended claims, the side toward which cooling liquid flows within flow channels formed by a fin (the lower side of FIG. 3) will be referred to as “front,” and the opposite side will be referred to as “rear.” Also, the upper, lower, left-hand, and right-hand sides of FIG. 2 will be referred to as “upper,” “lower,” “left,” and “right,” respectively.
There has been conventionally known a liquid-cooled-type cooling device for electronic components (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2001-352025). The known liquid-cooled-type cooling device includes a casing which is composed of a top wall, a bottom wall, and a peripheral wall and which has a cooling-liquid inlet formed at a rear end portion of the casing and a cooling-liquid outlet formed at a front end portion of the casing. A fin for forming a plurality of flow channels through which a cooling liquid flows from the rear side toward the front side is disposed within the casing to be located between the cooling-liquid inlet and the cooling-liquid outlet. A portion of the interior of the casing located rearward of the fin serves as an inlet header section which communicates with the cooling-liquid inlet, and a portion of the interior of the casing located frontward of the fin serves as an outlet header section which communicates with the cooling-liquid outlet. A heat-generating-body mounting region is provided on the outer surface of the top wall of the casing and/or the outer surface of the bottom wall of the casing.
However, the liquid-cooled-type cooling device disclosed in the above-mentioned publication has a problem in that the position of the fin may shift in the front-rear direction at the time of manufacture of the cooling device, and, therefore, the fin cannot be accurately disposed at a predetermined position.